Time and Confusion
by riseupandtakethepowerback
Summary: The Cullen family visits the Volturi for them to check up on Nessie. With their new addition to the family, Luna, will she find love with a certain tracker or remain the only single Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Time and Confusion  
~After Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1

"Alice, why are we going to Italy?" I asked my adoptive sister who was now trying to fit all of her clothes into a bunch of suitcases. "Huh? You mean Carlisle didn't tell you?" She asked, I shook my head no, "Oh, he said before we move again, we need to visit the Volturi because it's time for them to 'check up' on Renesmee. Cheer up, it won't be that bad." Alice added optimistically. I gave a weak smile and turned around back to my room to pack, I knew we were moving but I didn't know that we would be making a detour. We are moving from rainy Forks, Washington to and equally rainy place somewhere else in the U.S. where we'll be 'blending in' with the humans and going to school and such. By we I mean me, Alice and her mate Jasper, Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Esme who is like our mom and Carlisle who is like the dad, Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesmee, and last but not least Jacob who is a shape-shifter from La Push who imprinted on little Renesmee. I find it a bit sad that Jacob was actually in love with Neisse's mother but now loves Nessie; secretly I think it would be quite funny if Renesmee rejected his love when she gets older.

I guess if you don't include Renesmee and Jacob, I am the only Cullen without a mate. Back a few years ago I joined the Cullen's family since they too were only animal blood drinkers like me; fortunately, I haven't had human blood before because I never wanted to kill a person so I've never slipped up around any humans before. I was only changed about 10 years ago shortly after I turned 19, my parents were already gone and whatever friends I had didn't even notice so I thought of me being changed as a new door in life one with more opportunities.

"Luna," Bella called from my door, "We're starting to put our stuff in the cars to head to the airport. I'd hurry before Alice tries to bring her _entire_ wardrobe…" She teased, Bella's pretty chill about life but when it comes to her daughter she goes all 'protective mom' on her and usually keeps her away from the family if we haven't fed in a while. "Hey Bella, how long do we have to stay in Italy?" I asked. "Um, a couple weeks probably, I honestly don't like the idea of staying with them so we'll be staying in a hotel in Volterra instead." She explained sheepishly. I grinned at her "Good, I'm not exactly the biggest fan of the people who tried to kill us." I lightly joked. Bella smiled and waved goodbye when Nessie started calling for her.

My room, which used to be full of my art and furniture, is now empty with boxes stacked by the walls filled with everything except my suitcase and carry on that sat by the door. Before I left, I went into my bathroom, brushed through my wavy long blond hair, and just left it down as usual. Alice and Rose were always trying to get me into using make up and doing stuff with my hair but insisted that it was perfectly fine the way it is.

Sighing I walked out to my room throwing my tan, ripped up messenger bag over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase down the stairs and to the garage where everyone met up and were putting their things in the cars.

"Hey squirt, bout time you came down here." Emmett teased and ruffled my hair. "Aren't I older than you?" I said with a raised eyebrow, he let out a booming laugh "I may only be 18 but you're smallness and lack of strength nocks you down to, what, 15?"

"Har har har" I said, "You know one day you're going to drop something in a small place that you can't reach and you'll need me to get it and I may say no. So ha." Emmett and Rosalie both laughed as they finished putting luggage into Emmett's Jeep. "So does everyone have their passports, ID's, plane tickets?" Carlisle checked, everyone had their things and Bella double, triple checked she had enough blood packs for Nessie before getting into Edward's Volvo.

"Luna, are you coming with us or Alice and Jasper." Rose asked. "I'll go with you guys." I told her, Rose was probably the person I was closest to she always said that I reminded her of a friend she had when she was human but blond. We drove in four separate cars to the Seattle airport and arrived at 10pm, our flight depart at 11:20. After going through all the unnecessary tight security system, we got on the plane's first class section by 11 and were ready to leave.

The seats were white leather that had so much space they could be a bed. I sat in the nearest seat to the window next to Bella and Edward; Nessie sat with Jacob across the aisle. The 10 hour straight flight from Seattle to Rome was pretty boring, it's times like these I wish I could sleep but it passes. "Attention passengers, we have just arrived in Rome, Italy where it is 6 am and 20degrees Celsius, please enjoy you stay in beautiful Italy." The pilot announced. All of us took our carry-on bags and got the rest of our luggage at the pickup area. "Wow Alice, did you bring your whole closet?" I joked as Jasper helped her retrieve about 10 large suitcases and a bunch of smaller ones. "Are you kidding? This is only half, maybe…" Jasper said as he picked off the last of Alice's bags. Oh, Alice she never ceases to amaze me at how much she loves fashion and what not.

"A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand hey, bum bum bum, got any grapes?" Little Nessie sang out. "Curse the day you showed her that video, Luna." Jacob said with Nessie holding onto his leg singing about a duck who wanted grapes. "Please Jacob, you still love her even if she sings possibly the most annoying song in the world." I reminded him. He sighed, "Ya you're probably right..." Jacob admitted. "Hey you guys, we got the rental cars." Carlisle announced and tossed Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie their keys to different cars that we had begun packing our things in. "Awe Rose, why can't I drive?" Emmett whined. "Em, I know you're all big and strong but honestly, who do you think really wears the pants in this relationship?" Rose told him. "Hey!" He shouted "Em, get in the car." She told Emmett who got into the passenger seat of the dark black SUV. "Ohh! Emmett you're so whipped." I told him when I sat in the seat behind him. He opened his mouth to defend himself but instead said "Ya, I am, aren't I?" I chuckled "Haha yes, that you are."

**Hey, pls review(: it means lots and there is a real song called the 'duck song' it's quite catchy actually ****✿◕‿◕✿**


	2. Chapter 2

Time and Confusion

Chapter 2

While we were driving to Volterra, the sun began to rise so we made sure to wear hats or have our hoods up to prevent our skin from sparkling. Over all it was a quaint little town with an Italian rustic feel, it was sweet and a bit like out of a romance movie. First Carlisle pulled up to the gates of Volterra followed by Edward and us, as soon as we got permission to go in we drove through narrow cobblestone streets that lay in-between. "Do the Volturi feed here in Volterra then?" I asked Rose. "No, they have the nerve to bring in tourists here who think they're on some kind of exclusive tour of the city but I'm sure you can guess what their business here really is." Rose answered; I already knew all of the Cullens disliked the Volturi very much. I wouldn't blame them, after all they had tried to kill us many times.

"You see the clock tower in the center?" Emmett asked I nodded. "That's where they live but there's a hotel we'll be staying in, I think we're going there first." He told me, the clock tower he showed me looks like the oldest building here in Volterra. Later we arrived at the hotel, I couldn't pronounce the name though since it was in Italian.

All three of the cars pulled up to the half-circle drive in where we shortly parked so we could take our things up to the rooms. Fortunately, a large awning, the color of red blood, covered the front of the hotel; it seemed as though most of the city's color scheme was blood red and a neutral tan. The three of us got out and Emmett and I started pulling out the suitcases from the trunk.

"Uh, Emmett, if each of us only have one suitcase, why are there seven?" I asked. "Hey be careful with those!" I heard Alice order one of the bellhops, "I think you can very well guess." He replied. "Seriously she buys clothes like they're going out of style." Emmett whined. "Well duh, they are. Jeez you would never last as a girl." I told him smiling at the thought of how hilarious it'd be if he dressed up in Alice's clothes and 4-inch stilettos. "Ya, ya, ya Luna you would never last a day as a guy as strong and tough as me." Emmett said as we lugged our suitcases up over the curb.

"Oh please, being you for a day would be easy 'Girls! Money! Fart jokes!' Hell I may lose brain cells trying to be you!"

"Can you two please quit bickering so we can go upstairs?" Rose pleaded. I picked up a couple more bags and put them on one of the luggage carts before joining the others on the elevator.

"I'm really not looking forward to seeing the Volturi again…" Bella complained. "There's never a time when we see them without them trying to make us join. They're probably even going to ask Nessie someday." She grimaced at the last part. Little Nessie squirmed in Bella's arms at the mention of her name. She's so adorable with curly brown locks and matching chocolate eyes, she looked so much like Edward and Bella.

"The only thing I can imagine them doing is creeping out Nessie, she'd never join them." I pitched in. "Isn't that right Nessie?" I asked the little girl pinching her cute little cheeks. Edward chuckled "Well, I'm definitely not looking forward to seeing them again since last time it was not on good terms…" He said recalling the last visit from the Volturi back in Forks with the witness of Nessie. The elevator dinged signaling to us that it was time to get off.

"They can't be _that _bad, right?" I asked, I've never met the Volturi before. "No Luna, I suppose that they are doing good by not letting the world know about our existence but they are still heartless people who don't care about humans." Edward explained. "The things I've seen through their thoughts are just… horrific." He said distressed.

"Oh…" I muttered. "When you meet them you can't let them mess with your mind. Especially if you have a power like yours. They'd kill to have you on their guard." Edward warned. "Well I don't ever use my power anyways so it doesn't matter. Besides we don't have to tell them." I responded, I have the power to rewind time but I never ever use it. I always decide that everything happens for a reason and changing that could greatly disrupt the natural order of things.

We all walked into the suite that we'd be staying at. The people who work at the hotel must think we're crazy to only have one suite for eleven people but it's not like we sleep anyways. Well I mean Jake and Nessie do but there's already four bedrooms.

"Luna, the Volturi won't force you to join, but just remember that they won't hesitate on playing mind tricks on you. They've done it before and they won't hesitate on trying again." Edward warned me with a stern face. "Relax, I won't let them get to me." I assured him, he gave an uneasy smile but headed back to one of the rooms with Bella so they could tuck Nessie in.

**Please Review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Time and Confusion

Chapter 3

"Oh Luna! I just can't decide what to wear!" Alice dramatically cried out while digging through her numerous amounts of suitcases. "Does it really matter? I mean it's not as if you need to impress them or anything. They're demonic, psychotic, blood-driven vampires who want to rule the world. They aren't worth your time." I answer; I'm not going to wear anything fancy heck I'm still in the flannel plaid pants that are considered 'PJ's' but unfortunately, I don't sleep. A bit ironic I guess.

"Jeez, what's got your knickers in a twist?" She asks. I shook my head ignoring the question. Honestly, I could not even answer it, I suppose I just am not excited for them but it is not like there is a reason to be.

"Well alright then. Tell the others I'll be right out." She told me. I shrugged before heading off into the other room where Bella sat nervously with a calm Renesmee in her arms.

"Calm down Bella, there isn't anything to worry about." I reminded her she let out a sigh. "I admire how you don't fear them Luna, but you've never been in there. Just by standing in their presence in their own turf, well it's hard to _not_ fear them and feel the pure evilness that they give off." She explained tensed with fear dripping from her voice through she tried to keep brave.

"Alright everyone lets go." Alice announced and came out in a simple outfit, one that she would wear back home in Forks. We all piled into the elevator and headed down into the lobby.

"Where are the rental cars?" I asked. As if on cue, two black SUVs with tinted windows pulled up to through the semi-circle loading area. "Aro thought it necessary that the guard picked us up instead of having us walk there." Carlisle explained. "What? You're kidding; the walk there is only five minutes." I complained but everyone had already begun piling into the cars.

Two men stepped out of the driver's side, which instead of the left side was the right since these were not American cars. One of the two was tall, and I mean about twice as tall as myself. On the other hand, the one stood next to him was about a foot shorter than he was and much less buff. They obviously were vampires since I could see past their brown colored contacts into deep burgundy irises. I knew they had to be Felix and Demetri but I wasn't quite sure on which was which, unless the Volturi felt like spring cleaning and getting rid of their guard which I highly doubt.

"Welcome Cullens," The shorter one announced. "Glad to see that you've arrived safely." He said with a hint of sarcasm. The two proceeded to open the doors of the cars for us before returning to the driver's seat. Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake got into the first car accompanied by Esme and Carlisle while the rest of us went into the second one.

To be honest, the ride was about two minutes from the hotel to the Volturi headquarters which so happened to be the clock tower in the middle of the city. As we entered the building, all I could smell and think of was _death_. The place reeked of it, it was not so much of actual rotting bodies lying around but you could feel the darkness and pure evil that lingered in its walls.

"Now if you follow me and Demetri…" The taller, stronger one said, "I'm sure Aro and the rest of the guard would be simply _delighted_ about your arrival." I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm. To my right Edward stood tense with his arms around Bella and Nessie, I could not blame him though.

Our group followed Demetri and Felix, who I now realize that Felix is the tall and buff one while Demetri is the other one. Once the door opened, a sickly happy voice greeted us.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Aro descended from the marble stairs to greet us. "Carlisle, it's been so long since we've met on good terms." He shook Carlisle's hand. "I see that young Renesmee has been growing into a beautiful young girl." Aro then looked over to me with a face of interest before walking towards me.

"Ah, Luna. I know we have not met but from Carlisle's memory, you are quite a character…" My eyebrows furrowed, "May I see how your power works?"

"Um, no one remembers my power after I use it…" He chuckled. "No, no I can read your mind with a simple touch…." He held out his hand, which I hesitantly placed mine in. Immediately, I could see all the memories that I have gone through flash through my mind reminding me of all the good experiences and the unfortunate mistakes. So many emotions flashed through my body at once that I could hardly keep up. A gasp emitted from my lips when he released my hand.

"Quite an impressing talent Luna; the opportunity to rewind time is truly invigorating, I trust you use it wisely." I gave a weak smile in response. Aro then turned towards the rest of my family "Truly I am sorry that you are afraid to stay here with us, I must insist that you cancel your stay at your hotel and stay here for the next three weeks. I guarantee that no harm will come to you or your family." Aro insisted. Everyone seemed uncomfortable with his request, even being in the same city with the Volturi seemed to keep us on the edge.

"Well, I suppose we could… but I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't pressure anyone in my family into joining your guard." Carlisle responded. Bella and Jake seemed to be the most worried.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable, we won't _feed_ here. We can travel elsewhere instead." Aro urged. Carlisle let out a sigh forfeiting into Aro's requests. Aro began squealing with delight before ordering some of the guard to go retrieve out things from out hotel and to guide us to the guest rooms.

Demetri's POV

I intently watched from Caius' side as Aro pranced around like a kid with candy. He then sent off a few of the lesser guards to escort the Cullen's to their rooms and get their things. As usual, I assumed he had some sort of mischievous plan to get an important asset from the so-called vegetarian coven in order to help build up our power and reputation. All I could think is how unfortunate the sucker who must be involved with Aro's plan is.

"Demetri" Aro called, I meekly walked over towards him and bowed my head slightly "Yes master?" A troublesome smile began to etch itself onto his lips. "Now, I do realize that Carlisle asked we not attempt to add another member to our guard but I can't help but be fascinated by Luna's talent. She could be a great asset to the guard and just think, if something tragic were to happen she could easily rewind time and fix any of our problems."

"You mean to stop any embarrassments we may happen to make?" Caius unhappily stated. Aro turned to face his brother with an irked expression. "Caius, are you telling me you would rather live with a dreadful mistake that could possibly be prevented?"

"Well I suppose that is nice but we wouldn't even remember any of it making it the least bit effective." He replied sourly. "Trust me; it would be an admirable addition."

"To get to the point," Aro turned back towards me and I began to feel that maybe that poor sucker that must help him carryout his plans would be me "Demetri, I would like you to somehow persuade Luna into joining us but make sure to let her choose, by her own will, to join. After all we wouldn't want dear Carlisle getting the wrong idea."

"Master not to be rude but are you wanting me to go against your word to get Luna onto the guard? How on Earth do you even expect me to do that, I'm sure she already hates us." I insisted. Aro thought for a second before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Seduce her."

**Review! (btw I hope to update again before my bday which is the 14th by the way ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to add that **_**my**_** version of Demetri looks like a mix of Matt Bellamy and some hot British guy. Since in my mind he's all hot and stuff, he kind of lets it get to his head sometimes…**

Time and Confusion

Chapter 4

Demetri's POV

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. It's not that I haven't done things like this to satisfy some of my own needs, usually with human women who I've deemed worthy of me or some vampire women that I had met during my time away from the guard. Well, then there was Heidi; her reaction to Aro's whole plan would send her over the edge, after all she did take out whole _friends with benefits_ situation a bit too far.

"Demetri, this is not something of your choice. When you joined the guard you knew you had to follow my orders and these are my demands which you must meet." Aro sternly said before returning to his place on his throne. A heavy sigh passed through my lips as I gave in to his orders. "Alright"

Aro smiled "Excellent."

Luna's POV

"Are you telling me you guys are seriously going to be okay with staying here?" Bella angrily asked, Jake held Nessie trying to distract himself from the fact he would be staying with sadistic vampires for the next three weeks.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his hand over his face "Well I think that they could have changed since the last time we met with them…"

"The last time we met with them they tried to kill us all!" She stubbornly added. Everyone except Bella seemed uncomfortable with the idea, even Edward. "Bella, love how about you give it a try; just for a week and if you still feel uncomfortable with the idea we can go back to the hotel." Edward attempted to comfort her, she relaxed her shoulders giving the situation an open eye. "Alright I suppose. But I swear to god, if Jane gets near my baby…"

"That settles it; we'll begin unpacking as soon as our things arrive." Carlisle said. "Um you guys, where exactly are we headed?" Alice asked, we had been talking too much to notice that we were aimlessly wandering through the halls. "Oh wow this is embarrassing." I chuckled.

"Ah Cullens, there you are." Demetri exclaimed and turned the corner walking in our direction. "Yes, well your rooms are actually this way." He gestured down the hallway at a cluster of doors. Bella, Nessie, Edward, and Jake took the first room on the left then Rose and Emmett took then next while Esme and Carlisle took one room and Alice and Jasper took the next. Lastly, as everyone had discovered his or her bags in the rooms, Demetri opened the last door for me to go into where my suitcase and messenger bag sat on the bed.

I sighed and walked over to my bag opening it, behind me the door shut closed so I assumed that Demetri had left me alone to my thoughts. Throughout all the years I've been with the Cullens, none of them have ever seen the contents of this bag. It's the only thing I have left from my human life including some pictures from my past. Unfortunately I do not remember any of them since I lost all of my human memories to the transformation, but every time I look at the photos of me when I was little with my parents, I always feel like the memory is at the tip of my tongue but then I seem to lose it. I pulled out the small cluster of photos, the signature Polaroid type with the white border around them; I smiled at the first one. It's supposed be me at my third birthday party with my parents; I've looked up information about my parents before, they had me at an old age (around their early 40's) and were hippies. Yes, the old-fashioned peace for the world hippies which is why they named me Luna, after the moon and apparently (according to my birth certificate) my actual middle name is _Sunshine_, I still haven't told anyone but Carlisle since he looked up my medical records. Emmett would tease me for the next century probably.

"You were very cute when you were a child, Luna…" A husky voice whispered in my ear. I gasped and turned around coming face to face with Demetri.

"I-I thought you left." I stuttered out with wide eyes, he smirked, "Well I think it's obvious I didn't." His breath washed over my face, it was sweet but I couldn't put my finger on what it was but his scent, it's _unbelievable._ Intoxicating, electrifying, words couldn't be used to describe it; I almost found myself jumping him right here, right now. Wait, what could I possibly be thinking? I never felt this way about a boy, no, _man_. Never would I ever imagine me, Luna, ravaging a member of the Volturi; I mean of all people.

"You may want to close your mouth, don't want to catch flies do you?" He murmured and began running his index finger down my temple to chin sending shivers down my spine but I made sure to shut my jaw close.

"I don't believe we formally met, I'm Demetri." He took my hand lightly kissing it. I truly was at a loss for words, either the fact that he his lips were on a part of my body or- no that's pretty much just it. A little giggly teenage girl somehow had unburied itself from deep within me.

"I-I'm Luna" I managed to unintelligently choke out. He let go of my hand and I let it drop back to my side. Demetri stepped closer to me until his body was lightly pressed against me and until my waist hit the bed behind me. "I can't help myself for wanting you, Luna. You're simply _irresistible._" He growled, his red eyes darkened with lust and began gently tracing his slender fingers up my waist. If I were to have a heart, it'd either be racing a million beats per minute or it would have already given me a heart attack.

Ever so slowly, he leaned down brushing his cold stone lips across mine before pulling back. Part of me wanted more, so much more, but the little voice in my head was trying to remind me that I am supposed to hate the Volturi. Before I let my mind indulge in an argument, Demetri roughly kissed me. I gasped and he quickly took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. My hands began thinking with minds of their own and slithered along his neck lightly dragging my nails up and down the back of his neck. A growl emitted from his chest making me want him even more. Just as he was about to jump me right then and there, a nock came from my door.

"Hey Luna, Esme, Rose, and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to do some sightseeing." Alice's voice rang through the door interrupting us. "Oh, um sure let me get ready…" I called back still in Demetri's arms. "Alright, we'll meet you down by the entrance."

"Well it is time for me to go." Demetri told me and began straitening his tousled hair. "Oh, do you want to come with us, you know, to show us around?" I asked as if I was a fourteen-year-old girl getting to go on her first date. "As much as I would like to" He began "I have services for the guard that I must attend to. Farewell for now Luna."

**Please review! Also, my birthday will be on the 14th! :D ima be 14 haha, get it 'cause I'll be fourteen on the fourteenth? oh you do?...well excuse my punny jokes LOL (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap! It's been too long! I've been writing non-fanfiction lately and have been a bit hung up on the depression of missing Coachella earlier in April (btw, it started during my birthday -_-) But please enjoy this chapter; fav, review, etc. and I will try updating within a week since I'm a bit on a role here. Well, this was written last month, but I finished it up…**

* * *

Chapter 5

Demetri's POV

Now don't get me wrong, I probably was enjoying my time with Luna as much as the next person who was being forced to seduce someone, but I truly was annoyed when that Cullen girl interrupted us. I guess Aro feels like he absolutely needs Luna on our side and not the Cullens but we already have both the witch twins and what's to say we won't fine another vampire with even stronger abilities along the way.

"Oh Demetri!" A sweet, soprano voice rang through the hallway. I spun around face to face with Heidi. "Oh Heidi… I didn't expect you back so soon." I dumbly answered, she flashed a smile and ran her gloved hand through her hair.

"So I hear the Cullens have arrived." She said. "Oh, yes." I quickly replied and began to walk around her off to my room, or anywhere besides with Heidi in fact. "Wait, Demi!" She called and ran in front of me. "Why are you in a bad mood? I thought you would have been happy to see me since I've been gone so long…"

"Heidi you were here this morning, there isn't that much time between now and then." I snapped but she did't seem to understand the rudeness in my voice.

"Well anyways, I spoke to Aro and he said you have a mission, am I right?" I nodded hesitantly, if he already told her she probably would have been on a rampage by now but she seemed a bit at ease. "What is it?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, well it's honestly nothing and I'm waiting for the Cullens to leave before I begin." I smoothly lied, "It is nothing of your concern anyways so you should probably drop it." I snapped and walked by her not leaving enough time for her to respond

Luna's POV

At first I was a bit disappointed that me and Demetri were, ahem, interrupted but Esme loves gardening but since we live in the ever so rainy Forks, the only green besides the trees and grass is moss. She's always attempted to plant flower gardens and such, but they either didn't get enough sun or were washed away from the latest rainstorm.

"So what do you think, Luna?" Rosalie asked me. "Hmm?" I asked. "You weren't listening were you." She raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. We had come back inside around sunset and were sitting around while Bella and Edward went with Jake and Renesmee to go eat. After they both are human, well at least half-human and Jake alone could eat the amount of food to feed a village.

"I was saying" Rosalie began "That I wanted to visit this little dress shop for toddlers to get a few dresses for Nessie, they're absolutely adorable with frilly lace and matching shoes." I smiled encouraging her idea, Rose always wanted to have a baby of her own. No matter how much that child may dislike her, she would love it and care for it for an eternity.

"Maybe when we get to our new home back in America, perhaps Carlisle would actually let us adopt a baby. I would get a cat or dog if I could but they're always so afraid of us…" She told me hopefully. "Now Rose, you and I both know that Carlisle would never allow that. And especially if the Volturi were to get involved…" I shook my head side to side thinking about the consequences.

Rose sighed and rested her head on her hand. "I'm really sorry though. And I'll come with you tomorrow if you want me too." She smiled a half-hearted smile but I could tell she was sad. Whenever she saw a baby she'd almost cry wishing that she could have children of her own.

"I think I'm going to go on the roof…" I said walking to the window. "Alright, if the others ask where you are I'll tell them." Rose called back, she was watching some Italian show on tv. She told me that she has learned Italian, French, Spanish, even Mandarin over the years since she never slept and needed a hobby.

I began climbing up the side wall to the roof which partially slanted. At one point I almost lost my footing by quickly grabbed onto the gutter while I the rest of my body sled off the side so I dangled over the edge. "Nice going Luna" I muttered under my breath. The fall was at least ten stories down and if I were to let go, it wouldn't be much of a deal to me, but the fact that were people walking through the streets below made it not a very good idea.

Easily, I began pulling my body up with my upper arm strength so I could get up again. But the gutter let out a series of uneasy groans and creaking noises. "Oh crap…" I said through strained teeth. Immediately I froze and held on, perhaps I could quickly pull myself up…

"Need a little help there?"

I gasped when a pair of strong hands gripped my arms and helped me up with ease. He carried me up the tiled roof until we were on a flatter area before gently placing me down.

"Thank you… Demetri?" I looked at him curiously "How did you know where I was?"

"Are you unappreciative of my help?" He answered/questioned back. I shrugged "No I am, but I'm just a bit curious as to how you found me that's all."

"I understand, I never really formally talked to you…" He looked down smiling. I too smiled remembering our last encounter but quickly bit my lip hiding it. "Well, I guess you don't know that I am a tracker." I nodded; I remember that James, the first human-eating vampire Bella ever met, was a tracker as well.

"So besides saving me, what else are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled "Actually, I came here because I believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted." He growled in a deep, husky voice slowly walking up to me.

I freeze, a bit shocked, but melt against his lips. It's not rough or desperate like earlier, but more caring and intimate. His hands roamed over my legs and torso, making me shiver beneath his touch.

"I need you know" Demetri grows while gripping me in his arms. "Here? On the roof?" I asked him surprisingly. He smirks and his lips graze my neck. I pull his face back up to mine eagerly recapturing his lips. I pull him closer to me and with more passionately and roughly kiss him. I pull back smiling, "Does that answer your question?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Luna, what happened to you?" Alice asked shocked. "What do you mean?" I asked while walking up to the mirror in her room. My mouth hung agape as I saw my hair tangled and messy while my clothing was wrinkly with a bit of dirt covering parts of it. I looked back at Alice who was the only one there, luckily.

"Um, well, nothing really… Just out for a morning walk…" I tried to convince her.

"It doesn't look like that." Alice said walking up and inspecting my clothes and hair. "And where were you all night? We searched for a while after Bella and Edward got back with Nessie and _the dog_." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of Jake.

"Well, first off, I think I told Rose where I was going" I quickly told her, "and Jake isn't that bad. I mean we can finally have a pet dog." I said trying to lighten up the conversation and distract her at the same time. "Because, you know, most animals don't take much of a liking towards us…"

"Hey, Luna, quit changing the subject!" Alice yelled stamping her foot. I quickly shut up and paid attention to the little fairy like girl in front of me. "Now, as I was trying to say, we asked Aro if he had seen you, but instead of any clue as to where you were, he told us that Demetri was also missing as well." She raised an eyebrow and slowly began pacing back and forth in front of me.

I nervously laughed under her eye "What a coincidence! Well, now that everything is all cleared up… want to go shopping? It's an overcast day too." I quickly replied. She beamed at the word shopping. "Yay! Shopping! Alright, I'll get my purse." She happily skipped off toward her suitcase and other bags pulling out a matching purple purse to go with her outfit.

"Oh and, Luna, just to let you know, I'm not letting this go. I think I've got a pretty good idea of how nice that 'morning walk' was." Alice told me. I stood there dumbstruck. This is what I get for living with vampires who can see the future and read minds.

Demetri's POV

After Luna left, I remained on the roof watching the sunrise before soft, grey clouds covered the sun and blue sky. Usually, just about everyone sees the sun set in the evening and we just wave off the sun rising, but something about it is more meaningful. Maybe it's just me, but lately many confusing emotions have happened in such short time.

I don't quite know what came over me. Yes, it was mostly lust toward the beautiful blond Cullen girl, but there was something more there. I can tell this night was not just a one nightstand, something much more is probably going to come out of this, but that is what life is about right? To take risks? I highly doubt anyone would dare think approvingly about me and someone apart of the Cullen clan, but I suppose if something drastic does happen, I may just get them (the Volturi) to pity me for living such a long, lonely life.

Wait, Demetri, what are you talking about? I asked myself. Obviously, being a part of the Volturi meant devoting the rest of my eternal life to them, but back then when I was still a confused newborn, where else could I turn.

Sure, now that I thought about it, going off on my own would be a good option, but at the time, I didn't even realize it was an option. Do I really doubt joining the Volturi? Wow, how such a small girl can change me, I don't know. Let's just hope whatever effect she has on me will lead me to making the right choice.

Luna's POV

"Luna, there aren't even any shops around here," Alice complained, "We've been walking around for ten minutes, but all we've found are food markets!"

"That doesn't mean you didn't buy anything, you got food for Nessie and Jake for crying out loud." I reminded her. She sighed in surrender. "Coming here has to have been the worse idea _ever._ I've already gone through all my clothes and folding and organizing all of them. Even my shoes and purses are neat and organized, but unfortunately, I'm out of things to do! I'm going to have to result to online shopping." She said with grief.

I chuckled "Hey! Don't judge me!" Alice cried, "Last time I was shopping online everything I ordered was too big or too small since the stupid website had some stupid 'malfunction' and mixed up all the sizing."

"Okay, okay Alice I get it. Maybe when you get back you can buy a mall or something. Do you want to just go back?"

Alice's POV

"Why is it you want to go back so soon? We've only been out for an hour tops." I asked Luna incredulously.

"Well, I mean, there really isn't much to do here so we could always go back… only if you want to." She quickly rushed. Hmm, what is it she really wants...

"Luna, it seems like you have something to hide…" I blatantly informed her. She froze with wide eyes for a second but quickly regained composure. "No, no! Of course not, what on earth would I have to hide?" She blabbed. I placed my hand on my hip and looked closely in her eyes. She usually is a sucker at keeping anything hidden if you look her in the eye.

Nervously looking around, she met eye contact with me but only for a second before looking away. She definitely wasn't telling me something, but, then again, knowing Luna she probably didn't do anything but knock over a few apples. Or something along those lines.

I sighed "Luna, you know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone if you knocked over something or was caught staring at someone." I told her sarcastically.

"No, you won't understand." She whispered, "But don't worry, it's not that big of a deal." She hurried. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked. I slightly shook my head disapprovingly, she had something to hide, obviously, but didn't want to tell me. Maybe it's something bigger than I had anticipated?

**I honestly meant to update sooner, but I just got back home from San Francisco on a school trip and a lot of stuff went down for only a few days. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and I FINALLY put a picture of Luna, Nessie, and (my) Demetri on my profile so go check it out if you wanna. :)**

**Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luna's POV

Now I've known Demetri for an extremely short amount of time, but I just feel kind of close to him; well besides the fact that we had sex. Well what I'm saying is we are sort of alike since we both are a part of highly respected vampire covens and we have to constantly keep in order and not disappoint the others. I knew if I were to tell Alice that Demetri and I had sex, well she wouldn't exactly tell me that I couldn't see him, but she wouldn't approve and nothing is worse than Alice being unhappy with you.

Alice and I decided to go back to the Volturi and put some of the things she had bought away.

"Do you think we can drive to a place with a mall, perhaps?" Alice asked me. I chuckled, "Yep, Alice, sure we can just wait a minute while I go get my magical unicorn to take us somewhere…"

"Hey, going to a mall isn't comparable to unicorns." Alice told me. "What? Are you saying shopping is _better_ than unicorns?" I teased. She raised an eyebrow "No, I'm saying that unicorns aren't real while malls are." She defended.

"Er, Alice I'm just getting confused." She sighed and I sort of walked along side her a bit confused. We reached her room where she tossed her new belongings onto the top of the bed that sat in the center of the room.

"It's so nice today even though it's overcast." I murmured looking up at the sky through the window in her room. Alice sighed happily, "Yeah it sure is. Unlike Forks, it's always overcast but never really beautiful. Here it just seems calming."

"Eh, I never liked Forks. I'm so glad we're moving." I complained. She laughed lightly and shrugged. "I'll agree with you there. Plus the people there always seemed to… have a disliking towards us, you know?" Alice said.

"I still remember the first day Bella came to Forks High a couple years back; wow it seems like it was just yesterday, but anyways, it was during lunch when we could over hear the conversation held at her table about us. Yep, Jessica Stanly started telling her all about us despite the fact she never had talked to us before." She paused and laughed. "Then she started giving her all this 'inside info' about us. When she talked about Edward, it was hilarious. He sat with a pained look the whole time. See Jessica had hit on Edward before and well, obviously it didn't work out to well."

I laughed, "Wow, I remember Jessica. She was the one who always thought she was too good for us."

"Yeah that's her; the one who liked Mike Newton, even though he clearly was into Bella." Alice added. "Well her description of us was… _interesting _and at the same time hilarious. Sometimes you get caught up in all you imperfections but then some of the most uptight, snotty people at school call you pretty much perfect it feels nice." Alice said smiling.

"Oh wow, way to be conceited, Alice."

"Oh Shush" She waved her hands in front of her gesturing for me to stop. I laughed to myself as we both walked out into the hall.

"Well I think I'm going to find Bella and Edward and cute lil' Nessie, wanna come?" Alice asked. "Nah, I'm good." I answered. "Ok" She said, gave a quick smile, and left me to myself.

I walked around until I got outside into a small courtyard where the Volturi maintained a perfect garden. It was definitely beautiful. Grey stone sculptures of angels stood among some of the plants while a couple of white marble benches sat across from each other in the center sheltered by a small weeping willow.

After aimlessly wandering through the different flowers, I sat on one of the benches. They weren't cold against my similar stone skin, which was a bit odd but nice. Some of the leaves and branches that hung down from the willow rustled around but I assumed it was only just a breeze.

"Hey there, Luna"

Demetri's POV

Luna jumped in surprise and turned around. At first she was a little afraid but as soon as she recognized me she smiled.

"Oh hey" She breathed out. I flashed a smile and sat across from her and threw my legs up across the way onto the bench she sat at.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' out here all alone?" I teased grinning. She rolled her eyes at my remark but smiled. "Oh you know, just chillin'…" She replied. I cocked an eyebrow, "Erm, what is this 'chillin' you speak of?" I asked confused.

"Are you serious?" She asked me with a chuckle. I nodded. "You must be pretty old then…" She muttered to herself. "I can here you" I quickly added playfully.

Her golden eyes, the staple of an animal blood drinker, flashed up to mine hidden under a thin layer of eyelashes. "It just means hanging around…"

"Ahh" I stated, "Well then… I must seem pretty old to you." I chuckled. "It is true though, I am a few centuries old. But I never have really caught on to the time period…"

"Obviously" She quickly chirped. I laughed, "Yeah, but when you've been alive as long as me, you can't help but notice how fast time moves around you…" Luna bobbed her head up and down understandingly. She sighed. "It's just so weird" She started, "I slightly remember as a human that I wouldn't notice how fast I grew up, but now, I _only_ notice how much I'm _not_ growing."

"Don't worry, after a few decades you get used to it." I told her. She tried to hide the grimace that etched over her face but I could still see. "Not too thrilled about never aging?" I asked.

Luna shrugged, "Sure, just a bit." She laughed quietly to herself. "See, one of the last memories I really can strongly see of my human life is me going to the doctor's for a checkup and being told I would never grow any taller than 5'3, which is what I am now."

"And what does that have to do with aging?" I wondered aloud. "Oh, I always thought that in a couple more years after I turned 19 I would grow even taller than that. I'll never know now, but I've gotten over it."

I nodded understandingly; well not quite, since I'm 5'11. A few minutes passed between us without any talking, which was pleasant. No one really walked outside except Aro and Caius' wives so no one saw us together, luckily.

**Sorry it's been so long :| aha I'm out of school so no longer do I have an excuse for procrastination. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A slight breeze picked up, not a chilly cold one but a warm August summer day one. I tilted my head back a bit inhaling. Lots and lots of flowers and a strong lavender-juniper scent drifted over from Luna. Her silver blonde, wavy hair fell in her face but she gently pushed them back.

I realize that Aro said I only need to seduce her, which I am doing, except there's a voice in my head telling me that I'm not faking feelings around her. Ugh, I feel so cliché saying that. Whatever, it's confusing, plus she only is staying for three weeks minus a couple days or so. I wonder what would happen if Aro's plan falls through, and Luna joins the guard… She's too nice to join. I definitely don't mean that in a bad way, but I just would hate to see what the ways of the Volturi would to her mentally and emotionally. Well obviously if she were to join, her bubbly sunny personality would be gone. Things that are happy never stay long here.

I audibly sighed at the thought; Luna looked up from the frill of her shirt to look at me. When she caught my gaze, she quickly looked down again.

Luna's POV

I'm not quite sure why, but I just feel more at peace now. Sure I felt that this place was extremely creepy and had the scent of death permanently etched into the walls, but once you got pass some of the darker parts of the Volturi, it was dare I say calming. Now that I think about it more, it seems like they were just trying to live a more peaceful and calm life but since a vampire's diet is what it is, it is hard for others not to look at you and just see fear and death.

"Luna?" Demetri's voice softly whispered. I looked up from the edge of my silver blue color shirt and looked at him. "Do you fear us? The Volturi?" He asked.

I pursed my lips carefully choosing my words before thoughtfully answering, "Well, yes I do, but what reason would there be for me to not be afraid?" A sigh passed through his lips but then he shrugged, "But do you fear _me_?" He asked looking into my eyes. I paused for a second keeping eye contact with him, "No, I don't" I said shaking my head side to side, "I really can't see you being a monster. You just seem… Well I don't really know how to explain. I feel safer with you than the others, though."

He sighed again, not a sad, gloomy one but one more of relief except a bit pained. "Are you alright?" I asked. He only chuckled slightly under his breath, "Yes, don't worry about me though."

"Why shouldn't I worry about you?" I asked out of curiosity, not feeling at all offended. "Because you should not." He plainly said looking at the clouds where the sun slightly peeked through the clouds.

I stopped talking and didn't say anything else not because I didn't want to annoy him but because I didn't have much to say. Slowly I laid down on the bench and let my legs dangle off the edge since I was too long, ironically, and almost felt like I was sleeping. Many times, I recall the Cullens always talking about how weird it was to never sleep but I felt like it was so much better to not sleep. I guess I'm just weird.

Demetri's POV

Even though today was supposed to be overcast, rays of sun peeked through the clouds now making me sparks wherever my skin was exposed. I heavily sighed running my fingers through my hair. As the wind picked up, I could smell the scent of someone walking towards the garden. I knew immediately that it was Heidi by the sweet sugary smell and I also knew that she would get angry at me because I haven't talked to her in days and I was hanging out around Luna.

I clicked my tongue and stood up. Luna looked over questioningly. "Unfortunately, it is time for me to leave." I told her while straightening my coat. "I'll see you later, I guess." She murmured sitting up. I grinned at her as she looked up at me. I could see into her golden eyes the emotion and adoration and it pained me to think that I am tricking her under Aro's commands.

She didn't speak or breathe as I leaned down and slowly brushed my lips over hers. The kiss wasn't of lust but of affection. I could not help but never want to end it. Unfortunately, the loud click of Heidi's heels became louder and louder and her anger for seeing us like this was at arm's length. Hesitantly, I pulled back and without words walked off. Maybe not the best thing to do but it left her wanting more, probably.

Before Heidi reached the garden, I had already re-entered the castle and headed down one of the empty hallways. I knew Heidi was on my trail, after all I knew exactly where she was. Making a few turns, I quickly entered my room and shut the door. I knew Heidi would full well know I'm in here but it was worth a shot.

I took a deep breath walking up to the large windows and throwing back their curtains letting in whatever sunlight there was. Of course by now the little rays of sun had hidden themselves among the clouds again but the view was pretty nice, showing over the couple stories up and I could see Luna still sitting on a bench twirling some brightly colored flowers in her hands.

A knock on my door quickly drew me from my train of thought, I fully knew it was just Heidi. Frankly it kind of worried me that I thought of her as _just_ Heidi…

"Demetri" She called, "Can I come in?" She asked enthusiastically. "Of course" I told her. She walked through the doorway and practically strutted over to me placing her arms around my neck and her sugary sweet scent engulfed my senses. I closed my eyes inhaling deeply; just because she slightly annoyed me didn't mean that I didn't enjoy some, erm, certain qualities of her.

"I missed you, babe" She murmured into the crook of my neck where her head gently rested on my shoulder. I muttered something that sounded like a mix of "you too" and "yeah, sure whatever" but whatever I said she seemed to understand.

"So I can tell the Cullen's are here…" Heidi mentioned while unwinding her arms from around me. "Ahh, yes. They arrived the other day with some sort of shape shifting pet of theirs…" I informed her. She only nodded her head. Unlike some of the other members of the guard, Heidi didn't mind the Cullens at all. It could be because she feels like she is better them then when it comes to, well, the whole world.

"How's they're little human hybrid baby since last time? Surely they wouldn't let me see her, after all they may think I'd try to kill the poor thing…" Heidi asked curiously.

"Well she is still growing. Renesmee is only a toddler still; her rapid growth spur seems to have slowed down slightly…" I explained sitting next to her at the foot of my bed. "You know Heidi, I still don't understand how you are actually interested in Renesmee, don't we all hate them?"

"Demetri, I'd think you'd know me well enough to know that I've always wanted a daughter. Unfortunately, that is never going to happen… But let's not talk about that…"

"Alright" I causally said leaning back on my arms. Heidi stood up and curiously peering out of the windows.

"Ugh, what on earth is _that_?" She asked disgusted and pointing down at the garden. For a second I didn't say anything but realized that she was pointing at Luna. I bit my tongue to keep from audibly gasping at her. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"That _girl _down there. What is she doing here?" She complained. "That is Luna; she came with the Cullens…" I told her. "Oh… I see." Heidi said, but it was clear she didn't approve.

"Leave it to the Cullens to pick up lost causes like it was nobody's business…" She rudely commented with crossed arms.

"She's not that bad. Luna's actually is quite nice." I said defending her but Heidi only rolled her eyes. "Well, Demetri, if we're not careful enough those animal drinkers just may kill us all if we give them the chance." She warned. I couldn't help but laugh at her accusations but then again she could always be right. Nevertheless, Carlisle would never do that to Aro even if they aren't on the best terms.

I adverted my attention back to Heidi's useless rambling, "…If I know one thing for sure, I'd stay as far away from the Cullen's as possible. Everything about them annoys me." She quietly growled, she then looked over to me, "And I'm sure you'll take the same precautions…" She said implying that I do as she said.

"Well, erm, of course…" I uneasily assured her. She grinned approvingly before walking out to the hallway saying goodbye to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, what if Kate Hudson already had Baby Bells (aka Matt Bellamy's son/daughter) and we just haven't been told? I've been waiting all June and she went into labour. lol the mind of a Muser. \m/ Pics of Luna are on my profile as well as my *cough* tumblr *cough* ahah yeah if you guys think it's good, go ahead and follow : 3 but it's all about Muse, Harry Potter, and some amazing shit. **

Chapter 9

*One week later

Alice's POV

All of us (Cullens) were sitting around in Edward, Bella, and Nessie's room just hanging out I guess you could call it. Luna's been more calm and comfortable, but her future is well, confusing to say the least. Sometimes I see her with us and other times she seems to actually be staying here but it is confusing because it doesn't seem as if she is actually a part of the Volturi or anything.

I've already talked to Edward about it (of course), he thinks they're messing with her somehow but he doesn't know who's getting to her. He says that Luna never thinks about any of the guard at all, which is strange because of the visions I've had about her. Jasper notices that I've been more worried as the rest of our stay slowly ticks by but he doesn't really suspect anything.

As I kept thinking further and further, my mind and body became numb, my vision slowly blurred out, and all I could see was grayish darkness until the fog cleared and I found myself standing in the throne room, which sat empty except for two people. Aro and someone from the guard I couldn't quite see.

"Aro, I've done what you've asked, but why are you not happy?" The man with his back turned to me said. Aro stood up from his throne folding his hands together, "Yes, I do give you that, but, originally Demetri, I did not expect you to become _emotionally_ attached to her." Demetri bowed his head further down in shame.

"B-but master it isn't that bad, I will ask her to stay with us and-and-"

"Please, Demetri, where is your pride? You've been so loyal to us for all these years but just one single girl? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Demetri's POV

I can only blame myself for second thinking the Voltrui for Luna, not that I would go join the Cullens or anything, but she made me wonder why I chose to stay here all these years. For all these years I've believed that everyone else in the vampire world was less than us and that they all thought the same thing, too. Luna made me realize that not only were we equal, but the only thing really separating us from those other vampires was _our_ attitudes towards them.

"Demetri" Aro sternly addressed, "You _must_ convince Luna to join, or there will be serious consequences, do you understand?" He commanded. I only nodded.

"Good, you have 4 more days, I expect only the best." He finished and shooed me off.

I skulked down the hallways of the immense castle searching for Luna, but my thoughts were jumbled up numbing out my ability to track her, which was quite a surreal feeling. Even after centuries of my eternal life, I had never actually experienced my compelling feelings for her and honestly it worried me. How could she have such an effect on me? I'd been asking myself that since that one night when Luna and the Cullen's first came.

Luna's POV

I smiled at little Nessie playing around while Bella looked adoringly at her and Edward looking adoringly at Bella. I wonder what it's like to have a son or daughter or your own, I can surely sympathize with Rosalie's strong want for one. I sighed and looked up coincidentally locking eyes with Alice. She was in a bit of a trance that left her with eyes glazed over and a blank facial expression. Obviously, she was seeing into the future, but what was there was a mystery to me.

Edward's eyes flashed up to Alice's quickly then to mine but he uneasily smiled and giving Alice another look. She probably saw something in my future, she'll probably tell me later I suppose.

We all (all of us Cullens and Jake) just sat around talking, like a family. I never realized how weird it was to have such a large family, or coven, because everyone there basically knows you inside out and, especially with Edward and Alice, you didn't really have much to hide from each other. I knew Edward could see what I was thinking so I tried hard to keep my thoughts to myself, and I did a fairly good job, I think…

Eventually when Jake and Nessie went to go eat dinner in the evening, we all went on our separate ways to do whatever we do in replacement for sleeping. Carlisle and Esme went to go talk to Aro and others from the guard as friends while Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper went to go do whatever it is they do; couples things, things I'm never invited to since I'm, well, single... sort of…

"Luna" Edward meekly called. I looked over to him where he stood at the door holding it open for Bella, Nessie, and Jake.

"Yes?" I replied walking closer to them.

"I do know what is going on between you two." Edward stated. I stood there silent and slightly shocked but it was only a matter of time before he found out. I sighed changing my posture, "Okay" I replied uneasily avoiding eye contact.

"Look, Luna, I realize that you may not believe me when I say this, but Demetri is only _using_ you so you will join the guard, Alice saw Aro talking to him about it." He awkwardly murmured. I grimaced, partially of embarrassment and disappointment in Demetri and myself.

"I know that we can't make you stay, but I trust you'll make a good decision if you are put in a certain situation." He told me, implying that I'll chose what's best for me in the future.

"Just keep in mind that not everything is what it seems, especially when it comes to the Volturi."

**Thanks for reading! Please review internet people I do not know! **


End file.
